This invention relates to timing apparatuses for turning off electrical equipment for predetermined periods of time, such as for example, turning off a television set for the time duration of a commercial.
In one class of timing apparatus, a timer is set to disconnect electrical apparatuses such as television or radio sets for a fixed period of time and then to turn the equipment back on. This equipment includes a means for preprogramming the time delay, a timing motor and a switch which is controlled by the timing motor and the preprogramming device to control the power to the electrical equipment. Examples of this type of prior art apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,671,165; 3,870,956; 3,054,038; 3,424,865; 3,649,783; 2,520,732 and 3,569,839.
In a prior art system of the above class, electrical switches are set to determine when the electrical apparatus will be on and when it will be off. For example, slots may be cut in a rotating disk with conductive material underneath. Electrical contact made through the disk where the insulating material is cut away to complete a circuit for providing power to a television set as it is rotated by a timer motor. The prior art types of apparatuses have the disadvantages of being expensive and difficult to program.